


In The Downpour Outside

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on September 19, 2018.The original summary is below:"Happy #KastleSmutWeek!So I was going to resign myself to not having anything to contribute (creator/writer’s block is awful do not recommend 0/10) but then I saw the prompt for Wet Wednesday and something sparked i.e. I remembered an old draft of mine lolThe first half of this fic I wrote back in February because of Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy. I added the rest just recently, I think it’ll be obvious the break in inspirations but hopefully it all still flows.Also sorry it’s not really smutty (so this may not even count) but hopefully the sexual tension/angst still comes through.Enjoy!"





	In The Downpour Outside

The city drowns in the downpour. Small rivers flow down the sidewalk into storm drains, passerbys flock for cover. But not him. And not her either. She waits to cross the rivers to get to him on the other side. He’s in between a Chinese restaurant and a dry cleaner.

The light changes and she’s in front of him a moment later. She is soaked and her teeth are chattering but she has her brave face on.

“You carry that gun of yours but no umbrella?”

“Doesn’t fit in my bag.”

They should go somewhere quiet, where the rain won’t get in the way of their meeting. Although this isn’t really a meeting for him but she doesn’t know it yet.

“This is your cover again?” She gestures to his homeless look, the same one she saw him in all those months ago. When he was trying to stay dead to the world.

“Hey it works.”

“The beard helped. You should grow it back.”

He laughs at that. A tremor runs through him as he pulls his blanket tighter around him.

“I thought you were done.”

“Yeah well it couldn’t last forever could it?”

“Frank...”

“It’s Pete now.”

She grimaces at the new name.

“I don’t understand. You were going to group, working. You were finally free...”

The word  _free_  slaps him in the face with contempt. He knows Karen means well but it still hurts all the same. 

“I’m never free Karen.”

“Yes you are. The government practically declared you dead and promised to leave you alone.”

“No. Not that kind of free.”

His meaning finally registers with her.

“Russo.”

It’s not a question, it’s a confirmation as the puzzles pieces fall into place for her. 

“You’re going after him. That’s why you asked me to keep tabs on him.” she sighs.

“Probably should’ve killed him. Honestly I wish he had won that night. At the carousel.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I will say whatever I damn please.”

“I don’t want to fight.”

“So let’s get to it, did you find anything? Russo is making a move and I need to know what it is.”

“He’s laying low. Almost non existent, the only presence he has is in his Anvil stocks. They’re still selling.”

“Anything else?”

“That’s it. He hasn’t been meeting in person and his apartment in the Upper East Side is heavily guarded.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

She wants to say something else. He should leave, not give her the chance to.

“Fra... Go home. Go to Curt’s. Or give Micro a call, don’t stay out here. We can figure this out together...”

“I need to stay one step ahead Karen. Bill’s gonna settle his score with me and he’ll do whatever it takes. Probably best to not contact me for a while. Throw the flower pot out.”

Her mouth opens then closes. She’s upset and she’s gonna let him see it. He can’t escape.

“Fine. Do what you have to do. Just remember that you chose to live. Despite your actions, despite your losses, when it came down to it you didn’t go with her. You can’t admit it but you want an after. You want to live again.”

“Do I now?”

“You don’t have to do this alone, let me...”

“No. I will not put you in danger. I’m choosing to protect those I care about, those that matter to me. Even if that means Bill gets me in the end.”

Her bottom lip trembles.

“I just don’t see there being an after for me Karen.”

“No, clearly not.” She spits at him.

He gets up, pulls the blanket up to wrap it around his head. He steps closer to her as the rain starts to let up. She crosses her arms, rubs her hands up and down them like it’ll help keep her warm and dry.

“I’m still looking after you Karen. I still want to keep you safe.” 

She shakes her head, wipes her nose that has gone red from the cold.

“And somewhere in this stupid heart of mine I do want that... an after. I want things to be... better. I want...”

She looks at him, eyes wide and goddamnit her eyes have to be the brightest blue he thinks he’s ever seen. If the rainfall doesn’t drown him right now she probably will.

“Just let me do this, okay?”

Suddenly she’s in his arms, her mouth and hands harsh against him. Without a second thought he envelopes her, grips onto her black coat. The salt of her tears and her nails in his hair overpower him. Why he ever thought he would be able to easily push her away he’ll never understand. Karen Page will never do what anyone tells her to do and she’ll make her own choices.

And he loves that about her.

_He loves..._

She pulls back and licks her lips. Just then the rain picks back up again. She becomes a blur in no time.

“I’m not going to wait forever Frank.”

“I hope that you won’t. But I also hope you will.” 

She gives him a smirk.

“It’s your move Castle. You know where to find me.”

She starts to walk away but turns back after a couple steps.

“And I’m keeping the flower pot.”

He smiles for the first time in months.

“Take care, Karen.”

He watches her leave. The rhythm of the rain is in time with his trigger finger and he realizes no amount of it will drown away the feeling of her in his arms. And if he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t want to lose it. He makes a mental note to check her window by the end of the week. She’s definitely gonna need new flowers after this washout.

**Author's Note:**

> Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy is linked here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtgiP95ikIE


End file.
